bon anniversaire, takasugi!
by shirocchin
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, Takasugi! / bday fict for takasugi shinsuke, happy reading :'))


**Gintama (c) hideaki sorachi**

* * *

 _ **Takechi Henpeita, Katsura JouiLovers, dan 123 others posted something on your wall.**_

* * *

Sejak pagi tadi ponsel Takasugi terus bergetar, pertanda banyak notifikasi yang masuk. Pria itu sedikit menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam akun _facebook_ miliknya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari berbagai kalangan membanjiri kronologi _profile_ -nya. Sebenarnya Takasugi bukan tipe pria yang demen main medsos, tapi karena dipaksa Bansai dengan alasan untuk menyebarkan semangat Kiheitai dan merekrut bibit-bibit unggul lewat media sosial yang praktis akhirnya Takasugi menyerah juga.

Dia ingat, baru beberapa menit setelah ia membuat akun, ratusan orang tak dikenal telah mengirim permintaan pertemanan. Sebagian besar adalah golongan _fangirl_ dari berbagai belahan dunia, kemudian mantan rekan saat perang Joi dulu seperti Katsura, Sakamoto, dan Kurokono. Heh? Bukankah Kurokono sudah mati?

* * *

 _ **Kagura_Met ultah-aru. Semoga makin panjang, lentur, elastis, dan tahan lama! Semoga gampang tinggi-aru.**_

* * *

Takasugi mendesah panjang. Ucapan selamat dari sosok gadis _china_ yang pernah bertemu dengannya di atas kapal saat Benizakura Arc membuat dahinya berkerut. Apa maksudnya dengan gampang tinggi? Itu sudah beda artinya kan.

* * *

 _ **Katsura JouiLovers_ HAHAHAHAHAHHA TERNYATA U BISA ULTAH JUGA CUGY! Tak terasa usiamu hampir menginjak kepala tiga, udah dapet jodoh belum? Kalau belum gabung aja ke komunitas biro jodoh yang disponsori oleh Joui. Cukup dengan membayar biaya pendaftaran dan membuat kartu anggota maka—baca selengkapnya.**_

* * *

ANJIR ZURA. Kenapa pria itu suka sekali numpang promosi di lapak orang? Di saat yang tidak tepat pula. Takasugi langsung menghapus postingan milik Zura yang berisi promosi tak penting.

* * *

 _ **SakamotoDesuGa_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TERNYATA U BISA ULTAH JUGA CUGY! Tak terasa kau semakin tua dan keriput. Punya masalah dengan kerutan di wajah? Nggak mau kan dihujat fangirls di luar sana karena kamu mulai menua? Aku punya solusinya! Cukup dengan membeli paket produk perawatan wajah khusus untuk ikemen, maka semua masalahmu akan teratasi. Tenang, sudah ada sertifikat halal dari—baca selengkapnya**_.

* * *

 _Apa anda yakin ingin menghapus postingan ini?_

Takasugi langsung meng-klik tombol _yes_ kemudian men- _scroll_ ke bawah untuk membaca postingan yang lain. Pria itu cukup lega karena sebagian besar memberi ucapan selamat dengan cara yang normal, tidak seperti dua mantan rekannya yang mengalami kelainan.

Sekelebat nama asing mendadak muncul di bawah postingan Matako.

* * *

 _ **UchihaSasuke_Dasar karakter plagiat! Sengaja berpakaian terbuka memamerkan dada karena ingin meniruku kan? Apa-apaan nama Shinsuke? Apa kau begitu mengidolakanku sehingga nama kita pun hampir sama? Shinsuke dan Sasuke? Apa kau ingin mengubah namamu menjadi Uchiha Shinsuke? Kalau berani hadapi aku—baca selengkapnya.**_

* * *

APAAN SIH POSTINGAN ITU? Takasugi gagal paham. Serius. Sejak kapan dia berteman dengan si Sasuke ini? Perasaan dulu nggak pernah nongol di beranda tiba-tiba aja muncul, bukannya mengucapkan habede malah marah-marah. Melihat dari foto _profile_ si oknum yang alay, Takasugi menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk tersebut adalah seorang _hater_. Sengaja membuat emosi pemilik akun bernama UchihaSasuke, Takasugi memberikan jempol pada komentarnya dan terkekeh sadis.

Plis.

Lelah membaca semua postingan-postingan tadi, Takasugi memilih _log out_ dan berbaring sejenak.

Oh ya, ada satu makhluk yang belum memberinya ucapan selamat.

Ih, bodo amat. Bukan berarti dia menginginkan _orang itu_ memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, hanya saja... seperti ada yang hilang.

Masa sih dia lupa tanggal ulang tahun rekannya sendiri? Dulu, saat masih menjadi murid Yoshida- _sensei_ , satu kelas merayakan ulang tahun seorang Takasugi Shinsuke dengan meriah.

Saat sedang asyik melamun, suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya membuat Takasugi bangkit.

"Ada surat nih buat Shinsuke- _sama_."

Matako berdiri di depan pintu kamar Takasugi, menyerahkan sebuah amplop polos tanpa ada nama pengirim.

"Hati-hati Shinsuke- _sama_. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus penipuan melalui surat."

Takasugi hanya mengangguk, kemudia menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya amplop tersebut.

* * *

" _ **HBD COEG."**_

* * *

Kampret.

Tanpa pusing memikirkan siapa nama pengirim surat tersebut, Takasugi sudah tahu.

"Awas saja, Gintoki. Kalau kita bertemu lagi akan membunuhmu."

Sementara itu, di markas Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki tengah duduk santai di kursi sembari ngupil seperti biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Takasugi."

Bisikan lirih itu lenyap bersama angin.

* * *

End

* * *

a/n : Met ulang tahun , Cugy. Makin ganteng yaa :''))


End file.
